


self-fulfilled prophecy, oh, oh no

by angelicwerewolf



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, Very Brief Injuries Mention Too, so he’s referred to as vonny/vonny dog here, very brief alcohol mention, von was a mob boss nicknamed vonny dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: When the 1920’s were high and mighty, roaring in its glory, there was a particular mob boss that went by the nickname “Vonny Dog”. He was a weird, unpredictable boss, who some people taught to not be exactly human but passed it off as their imagination.Some people did get to know the truth, though, too bad they didn’t live to tell the tale.





	self-fulfilled prophecy, oh, oh no

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck do I spell “complacently”? complacintly? complaisantly? WHICH ONE IS IT.
> 
> anyways I’ve been thinking a lot about Von’s mob boss days so I had to write about it
> 
> title lyrics from “Oh No!” by Marina and The Diamonds.

“It’s time to wake up, sleeping beauty!” Vonny Dog drawled in his sing-song voice, taking the sack off Robert’s head to let him see where he was. If he could make sense of anything, that is, as Robert was still spinning when Vonny Dog looked.

“Aww,” Vonny Dog smiled, hooking the crowbar around a forearm to take a small bucket of water just off to the side. “Does your poor little head hurt? I was holding back, too! Weak.” He turned the bucket over his head and dunked the water on Robert. “Weak. C’mon, Robert’! We ain’t got all night!

He shouted while the cold water ran down the body of the man in question, watching him jolt awake and spring up straight on his seat. He shuddered and twitched with a gargled protest, but Vonny didn’t stop until the bucket was emptied of its last drop of ice cold water, which he then chucked off to the side.

And before he could interrogate his friend, Robert beat him to it much to the hellhound’s temper.

“Wh- Where are we?”

“In a basement.”

“Where?”

“You really think I’m gonna tell you that?” Vonny Dog snorted, taking the crowbar hanging from his arm. “Oh, dear Robert, gotten into a mess, haven’t you?”

“I- I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, V- Vonny.” Robert stuttered, but Vonny couldn’t quite place if it was lying and the fear of it— or he was extremely cold. “You could s- start by telling me what ‘mess’ you think I’m in.”

“I don’t think playing the coy fool will worm your way out of this, dear.” Vonny swung one leg over Robert’s and jumped on his lap, taking a comfortable seat to immediately cuddling an arm around his neck, the same arm using its hand to give some rough pats to the blond’s messy flocks.

Much to Robert’s chagrin, and many more, Vonny Dog was a mocking sort— and his signs of ‘affection’ were many ways he showed this.

“You damn nosy w- weasel,” Robert groaned and twisted his head to get away from Vonny, but to no avail, so next he tried the ropes tight around his wrists; also to no avail. “Let me go and we can talk about this.”

“You’re only half right.” He nodded, but continued like he didn’t hear at all. “It’s such a shame that you become a problem. You were a valuable ally, not even a discardable pawn!” Vonny drawled again, with more dramatic flair than needed. He acted as if hurt; holding Robert to his chest with the other hand on his own forehead. “Ohh, but you just had to nearly get my family into a pickle, hm?”

“I didn’t have a choice! If I stuck by your side- ow! stop it!- I’d be killed on the spot by our rivals, then my family would be next!”

“Bold of you to say ours,” He dragged the hand down from his forehead as he let go and leaned back, and pinched Robert’s cheek. “Even more bold of you to lie to my face like that, thinking I wouldn’t know.”

Prying himself off Robert, Von reached to the table behind and spilled some polaroids. The man sees them scatter but never gets a good look at most of them before they slide off into the darker corners of the room, but just coincidentally enough the most visible, closest one to his feet, bright under overhead light, was a picture of himself— and the horror sinks in his gut like a stone plunging into the water. He saw himself smiling with a big red suitcase in his hand, the free one shaking a rival’s.

He could also see someone in the background that stood out like a sore thumb between the bar’s patrons. Something similar to a journalist, even had a camera of his own to boot.

“The goons and Jeffrey Jims know better than to lie to me, too, Robert.“ Spooking Robert to look back at him, Vonny’s creepily cheery and all-smiles persona had not budged an inch and that’s all the more concerning for the traitor, who jumps and gulps when Von stomps on the closest polaroid and kicks it away. “Except you, It seems. We’re gonna have to fix that.”

Robert looked hopeful, almost begging that this entire situation wasn’t gonna turn bloody. Vonny Dog gave a big, sharp grin. “Do you want to know a secret, dear Robert?”

When Robert didn’t look like he knew what was the correct answer, maybe thinking it was some sort of trick question, Vonny Dog— with crowbar still in hand— reached both hands out and pressed them against Robert’s shoulders.

He squeezed one side of his shoulder and Robert flinched, but he was keeping his eyes glued to the weapon rather than the mobster burning his gaze through him. “I’ll let you in on it. It’s a valuable life lesson.”

Then he drew back and unfurled straight back into his height, quickly slanted to one side and he cocked his head, though half-turned to stare off into the dark. “Do you believe in the supernatural? Because these ain’t just for livin’ up to my nickname, chump.” Vonny Dog pins the crowbar between an arm and his torso, using the same hand to pull up his hat. The furry ears twitch and the slit pupil narrow further than they already are, shrinking, now looking straight at him. “Hellhounds are truly as merciless and ravenous as the Holy Men speak of them.”

Robert’s face twisted in unfathomable horror. It didn’t take people too much of convincing to make them believe the truth of his origins, as theories ran rampant with him already and this man was god-fearing, but not exactly fearful of the devil.

He grinned once more, again, complacently and put his hat back on.

Vonny Dog knew Robert wanted to scream and get as far away as possible— pretend all of this was some sick nightmare.

Alas, deep down, Robert knew this was no dream— He couldn’t just wake up and wish it all away into the back of his mind and Vonny absolutely revelled in this. He turned to face him properly once more and cupped the shivering, speechless, sweating Robert’s face and squeezed.

“Where’s your God now?”

He let go then, clapping his hands twice. The front doors of the basement opened and out poured a few goons, along with the right hand man. All— except for the latter— held different forms of weaponry.

Some more crowbars, a few bats, brass knuckles— all relatively ‘quiet’ weapons.

“All yours, boys. Just don’t make a literal bloody mess, aight?” Vonny Dog wordlessly commanded for Jeffrey Jims to follow, and he did, his frightened self sticking close to the boss as he walked out. “Oh, and one more thing, boys!” He shouts over his shoulder. “Bust his kneecaps first.”

____________

Some time after that, Vonny Dog sent his helper off somewhere in the casino, as he himself overlooked its bustling gambling mess with pride.

He was just above the fountain on the indoors balcony, sipping on a glass of cold whiskey as he sat back on his grandfather chair. It’d been almost an hour or so since he left Robert to his goons’s devices.

But one of them came in the nick of time! It was about time one of his lackeys came forward to tell him the job’s finished. The goon told him that after thirty minutes of the classic tortures before Robert threw in the towel and couldn’t take no more of the bone breaking and cigar burns pushed into open wounds.

“What should we do with ‘im now, boss?”

Vonny sighed, leaning back on his seat with his feet up in the air, crossed over one another on the balcony’s edge. He looked at the ceiling as if contemplating such a difficult decision.

“The alligators sound fun, but,” Vonny proposes. “Though, I do think it’s been a while since the fishes had a visitor. Give ‘em a new friend, Loops.”

Robert’s had quite a nice sleepover with the fishes, afterwards, if Vonny had to guess. He’s just sure his family would love a visit, too! If they didn’t keep quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeffrey Jims - The first puppet before Oliver. There’s more to him but he’s not rlly the focus sO,, just know he was a kind soul that suffered a horrible end bc Von is a bastard  
> Robert - just a random background oc I made for this. what he exactly did is up for debate but I think he probably tried to rat out Von’s gang bc they offered more money. so he died for it  
> Important notes regarding the title and the mob family:
> 
> Von’s grandfather was the first member of the Sovetsky Family to form a mob gang and be its boss, with the next heir to the “crown” being his daughter— Von’s mother— Alyona. He absolutely despised the whole mob business because it reminded him of his family, yet he fulfilled his own propechies the more he got upset at himself and repeated he’ll end up following the footsteps of his maternal family.  
> Sovetsky Mob vs Vonny’s Mob: The Sovetsky Mob had already disbanded by the 1920, so he never got into his actual family business and just made his own in Las Vegas, Vonny’s Mob, who he refers to as “family business” as well even tho he knows fuck all of his goons and right hand man.


End file.
